


Working Together (Isn't that Hard)

by SleepySsnail



Series: Moonlighting with the Piper [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Cisco is pulling a Hardison, Flirting, Gen, Good Hartley Rathaway, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Leverage, Rivalry, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: “Seriously, I could make you a Cisco Ramon special.”“Tell me more,” Hartley said in a flirty tone he only used to tease Cisco.Fixing Hartley with as blank an expression as he could muster, Cisco stated, “I meant a suit.”“I’m sure you did.”It had only been a couple weeks since Cisco started working with Hartley as the Pied Piper to make Central City a safer place overall, and things were going surprisingly well. Working with Hartley to find and expose corruption was way more interesting than Cisco initially thought it would be.Now if Hartley would wear a damn mask to protect his identity and maybe let Cisco design him a proper suit, Pied Piper might be able to make a lasting impression.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Hartley Rathaway, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Moonlighting with the Piper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Working Together (Isn't that Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need and I've fulfilled it.

“You know, we really need to work on your presentation if you wanna be taken seriously,” Cisco said, typing in the last string of code to access the information database.

“How is that a priority?” Hartley asked through the comms. His voice was clear in the ear piece Cisco was wearing, but a glance at the different camera angles on his laptop showed that Hartley was in the middle of a fight with two security guards who towered over him.

“It’s a big deal,” Cisco said, tearing his eyes away from the security cameras he hacked into to focus on the files he now had access to. “It’s your image we’re talking about. The first impression people get from you.”

“Are we really having this conversation right now?” Hartley asked as he shot another sonic blast at his assailants.

Smirking at the annoyance dripping from Hartley’s voice, Cisco snorted, “When else am I gonna get you to willingly listen to me?”

“I wouldn’t call it willing,” Hartley grumbled, taking off towards the stairwell, “I’m stuck with your incessant chatter.”

“Hey, you called me,” Cisco said, surveying the next floor in case the alarm had been tripped without him catching it.

“I’m beginning to regret that decision,” Hartley muttered with no real malice.

Falling into the rhythm of typing code, keeping track of the security cameras, and downloading incriminating files, reports, Cisco tried to ignore the guilt creeping up his stomach at helping another vigilante without Caitlin or Barry or even Dr. Wells knowing.

It had only been a few weeks since Cisco got the phone call from Hartley, and after almost two years of no contact it wasn’t something Cisco expected. Then again, he hadn’t expected Hartley to reveal his identity as the Pied Piper to him and subsequently ask for help going about being a vigilante. Thinking back on it now, Cisco was amazed he hadn’t strangled Hartley upon meeting up with him to find out that the man knew the Flash got his tech support from STAR Labs.

But it all made perfect sense while he was sitting in Jitters nursing a mug of coffee as he listened to Hartley tell him everything, from how Dr. Wells knew the accelerator would explode, to Hartley getting his powers, and subsequently how he struggled to adjust to his newfound hearing. But most importantly, how Hartley took a page out of every other vigilante’s book and crafted an image for himself, weapons to defend, and set out on a crusade to protect Central City from more than just metahumans.

If he wasn’t the one helping run the comms and providing a second opinion and an extra pair of eyes, Cisco would still have trouble believing Hartley was the one taking down criminals the police wouldn’t go near. Truth be told, Piper was keeping the streets safe without the commotion the Flash attracted. There was just a little more rule breaking.

“This is too easy,” Hartley whispered as he made his way onto the next floor. “Did you screw up?”

“I disabled and rerouted all the security systems,” Cisco huffed, sparing a moment to double check his work. If it wasn’t for Hartley’s algorithms, hacking into the systems would’ve taken Cisco way longer. “The cameras are on a loop, and the only other guards for the next three floors were the ones you beat up.”

“Because you didn’t see them,” Hartley hissed accusingly.

Holding back a heavy sigh, Cisco held back the biting comment he had reserved for Hartley's attitude and flicked through the rest of the cameras to account for the hired guns the company had in the building.

Just because Cisco and Hartley came to some kind of an agreement on working together didn’t necessarily mean they had become best friends overnight. They still bickered and had their hesitations, but to their amazement there hadn’t been a full on fight between them yet. Just the occasional remark or bruising comment. It was almost civil. Heck, Cisco was beginning to admit he liked the banter they had going.

“Everything’s clear,” Cisco said, leaning back on his couch, “Make it fast so we can wrap this up.”

From Cisco’s laptop, Hartley’s dark figure turned and looked pointedly at the only security camera in the hall. “Slow down,” Hartley said pointedly, making a vague gesture with a gauntlet clad hand. “Just because you’re used to working with the Flash doesn’t mean you can rush me. I’m trying to be efficient, we only have one shot at this.”

Hartley was right of course. Cisco hated it when Hartley was right because it usually meant he was the one getting proven wrong, but in this case Cisco was willing to suck it up. Getting the reports on the money the company’s financial officer was stealing was the whole point of tonight’s job, efficiency was key.

“Fine,” Cisco muttered, watching carefully as Hartley swiftly but surely executed the rest of the plan.

Only when Hartley was leaving the building disguised as a janitor did Cisco voice his actual thoughts.

“This feels a lot like _Leverage_ ,” Cisco said once Hartley had dumped his disguise and was in the clear. “I mean, I’m doing tech and you’re in there doing all the schmoozing and stealing.”

“Is it really stealing if we’re taking back what was already stolen?” Hartley argued.

“That’s kinda the point of the show,” Cisco said, watching the little green light that represented Hartley’s tracker move across the map of Central City.

Relaxing now that the night’s mission had been accomplished, Cisco began looking through the different documentation that supported several employee’s claims that there was theft going on within the company. How Hartley managed to find out about these things Cisco didn’t know, but with the amount of proof sitting in front of him, there was no denying that the chief financial officer had been siphoning money from workers’ pension plans. The timed email Cisco had set up containing all the incriminating evidence was set to go out to all the company board members and even a few reporters. That was more than enough to ensure the man get what was coming to him and potentially unearth the rest of his dirty laundry.

“What is it with rich guys wanting more money?” Cisco asked as he moved to get a hot drink, “I mean, they’re already loaded. Why take more from places that could get them in trouble?”

“I’ve asked myself the same question,” Hartley said in Cisco’s ear, “I still don’t know the answer.”

Shrugging even though he knew Hartley couldn’t see him Cisco asked, “You coming back this way?”

“Depends. Did you get real tea instead of that sludge you gave me last time?”

Taking his mug of hot chocolate back to the couch where everything was being saved onto an external drive, Cisco snorted, “What’s the difference? It’s all just soggy leaves in a bag.”

Sinking into his seat as Hartley began to ramble on about different teas and how it was superior to coffee, Cisco sipped at his drink and tried not to think about how late it was or how early he had to get up to make it into STAR Labs without being suspicious.

It was hard not telling Barry or Caitlin he was spending most of the free time he had working with Hartley. They were his friends, probably the best friends he ever had, and they confided in him about so many things, and trusted them too, but Hartley’s identity wasn’t his secret to share. So no matter how late he was up with Hartley working on small bits of tech or figuring out how to break into an encrypted server, Cisco made sure that he was always on top of things at the labs. If he acted like everything was normal, then nobody would question him. So far it was working pretty well. There had been no new issues with Barry’s suit, the treadmill had been improved to handle higher speeds, and Dr. Wells had been open to Cisco designing and working on projects outside of metahuman business to shine a little light back on STAR Labs.

It also helped that as the Flash, Barry had almost no run ins with the Pied Piper, which was lucky for Cisco considering how he ran communications for both the vigilantes. Just the thought of juggling what was happening in two places with two people whose identities he needed to keep concealed was enough to make Cisco’s head spin. He’d never voice it, but Cisco was grateful how Hartley planned his jobs out in advance, didn’t get in too many impromptu fights as the Piper, and he tried to communicate with Cisco on when he needed backup.

“I can hear you zoning out and although I know it’s a rare occurrence for you to actually think, you should really let me in,” Hartley commented, the green light indicating that he was on the same block as Cisco’s apartment.

Rolling his eyes at the sass Hartley exuded, Cisco muttered, “I’m coming, keep your pants on.”

“Don’t sound so excited,” Hartley commented as Cisco let him in, running a hand through his mussed hair in a poor attempt to comb it down. “You’d love to get me in bed.”

“I’d love to get you in someone’s bed,” Cisco grumbled, locking the door and setting the deadbolt. “Either you’re horny or you need a serious cuddle session. How are you not dead from lack of sleep?”

Spouting something in Latin-probably just to get on Cisco’s nerves-Hartley began to discard different parts of his Piper getup. For what he had on hand, Hartley hadn’t done a bad job assembling his outfit, and Cisco hated to admit that Hartley pulled off the look as well as he did. But there was always room for improvement, especially at two thirty in the morning when Cisco’s mind was still active and desperate to do something.

Finally depositing his gauntlets on the table next to Cisco’s laptop, Hartley fell onto the couch and groaned, “Mind if I crash here?”

It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement. Cisco didn’t know how often Hartley was able to get restful sleep in his crappy apartment located in the shadier side of town. The first time Hartley stopped by to enlist Cisco’s help testing out his ear pieces, the guy passed out almost immediately, leaving Cisco to throw a blanket over the man’s sleeping form, unwilling to wake Hartley up for no reason. Hartley also made breakfast the few times he slept over, so that was enough incentive on Cisco’s part not to boot him out. No matter how obnoxious Hartley could be, the food he cooked was something Cisco couldn't pass up.

Joining Hartley to look through the different files they obtained, Cisco asked, “You have any idea what we’re gonna do next?”

“You know, I was thinking about blackmailing Harrison into admitting the accelerator was going to explode,” Hartley said for the umpteenth time, the light from the laptop reflecting off his glasses. “But that can wait. I have it from good sources that there’s an antiques dealer forging his own product and ripping people off.”

Smiling weakly at how that still sounded like the plot to a _Leverage_ episode, Cisco turned his attention to his tablet to occupy his mind.

“So,” Cisco said, breaking the silence after a few minutes of working on his tablet, “About your overall look-”

“We are not talking about this,” Hartley groaned, bringing a hand up under his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “There’s nothing wrong with my jacket.”

“Let’s be real,” Cisco snorted, glancing over to where Hartley dropped the black garment, “It’s a hoodie. And you don’t even have a mask, people are gonna recognize you at some point.”

“No they won’t.”

“Glasses and a hood aren’t gonna conceal your identity forever,” Cisco continued, his eyes flicking down to what he was sketching out on his tablet, “Even the Arrow has a mask.”

“The Arrow,” Hartley interrupted, sitting up quickly and turning to face Cisco, “Is an idiot with a catchphrase and a domino mask that does practically nothing to hide his discerning features. It doesn't matter if he’s absolutely ripped and can bench press five of me, you run an image of him through any facial recognition software and do some clean up, and I’ll bet you I could come up with a match.”

“But it’s better than nothing,” Cisco countered, unable to hide a smile at how worked up Hartley was getting over the Arrow. “And don’t you have a catchphrase?”

Hartley made a face like he sucked on a lemon. Cisco only heard Hartley say “It’s time to pay the Piper” a handful of times, but it was enough to tease him over. It wasn’t that bad all things considered, and Cisco liked how Hartley committed to his Pied Piper role, but it was still something to hold over his head.

Recovering from his moment of inward cringe, Hartley said bluntly, “I can’t wear anything over my glasses. And even if I had contacts, I wouldn’t wear them. I hate putting things in my eyes.”

“I feel you on that,” Cisco said, making a note on his tablet as he continued to talk, mostly to himself. “I almost got them.”

“You have contacts?” Hartley asked, almost disbelieving.

“Glasses actually,” Cisco said, swiping his tablet pen across the screen, “I’m not nearly as blind as you are so I can go without them. But seriously, I could make you a Cisco Ramon special.”

“Tell me more,” Hartley said in a flirty tone he only used to tease Cisco.

Fixing Hartley with as blank an expression as he could muster, Cisco stated, “I meant a suit.”

“I’m sure you did,” Hartley practically sang, his words following a musical lilt.

Rolling his eyes, Cisco went back to his tablet and continued to write down what he could add to Piper’s existing ensemble without drawing too much attention at the labs. First chance he got-pending a metahuman attack or another bank robbery-Cisco was going to work on his additions to Hartley’s suit. Barry’s suit was something Cisco could tinker with, fixed up with high tech and enough equipment to make any engineer think of it as a marvel. But aside from the gauntlets Hartley had almost nothing, and that just inspired Cisco to think up ideas for what he could make to fit the theme Hartley had begun to develop. The inspiration didn't just come from there. The two way ear pieces Hartley made lit the fire of competition in Cisco, igniting a drive he hadn't felt in a while. The need to prove himself to a peer instead of a mentor was something Cisco missed, and even if it was just in his own head, he wanted to compete with Hartley on what they could make with their more limited resources.

“You should make the accent color green,” Hartley said as he dropped his glasses on the table. “To match my gauntlets.”

“Pardon?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow at the demand.

The tired smile on Hartley’s face was enough to tell Cisco the man was dead exhausted, but he was still as perceptive as ever.

“Whatever it is you plan on making. Add a little color and I might just take a look at it.”

Still as proud as ever too.

“Don’t start being a jerk now,” Cisco groaned, tossing his tablet to the side after saving, “You were doing so good.”

Scoffing at the comment, Hartley said, “If I'm a jerk then you're a child. Nobody's called me that since primary school.”

Rolling his eyes at the thought of anyone with the guts to call Hartley names, Cisco corrected himself. “You are a massive dick.”

“Thank you.”

Shaking his head at the quick response, Cisco laughed, “Hartley, no.”

“Hartley, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cisco working with Hartley on pied piper stuff is something I needed more of, so I made what I wanted to see. I've got the next part of this in the works and am having way too much fun. I actually got the motivation to write this after seeing [this amazing moodboard](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183402327920/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-a-certain-vibe-made) by purpleyin on tumblr, and here we are.


End file.
